


Touch Starved

by Vanilla_Lips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: Lev has always been a hugger, much to Yaku’s dismay. He loves to hug people for any and every reason. Hello-hugs, goodbye-hugs, we-just-won-a-match-hugs, that-was-a-really-good-spike-hugs. Hugs hugs hugs, and Yaku hates it. Out of all of Lev’s qualities, this was by far the most annoying.-----Yaku hates being hugged, but does he?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Touch Starved

Lev has always been a hugger, much to Yaku’s dismay. He loves to hug people for any and every reason. Hello-hugs, goodbye-hugs, we-just-won-a-match-hugs, that-was-a-really-good-spike-hugs. Hugs hugs hugs, and Yaku hates it. Out of all of Lev’s qualities, this was by far the most annoying. 

Though, frustratingly, the rest of the team doesn’t seem to share his sentiment. The first years are accustomed to it, accepting his affection enthusiastically. The second years, for the most part, aren’t that bothered by it. Even Kenma tolerates it, though with his usual apathy. Kai and Kuroo, the traitorous bastards, find it incredibly endearing, and only encourage it further. 

“It’s good sportsmanship.” Kai had said when Yaku voiced his grievances.

“And it helps the team bond.” Kuroo had added. Team bonding his ass. 

At this point in time, Yaku is the only member of the Nekoma Volleyball team who Lev hasn’t hugged, and he’s determined to keep it that way, no matter how hard Lev tries to change that fact. 

There had been several occasions where Lev had attempted to hug him, and Yaku had ducked or swerved to avoid his arms. Multiple occasions at the end of a match where Lev had run up to him, only for Yaku to stick his foot out and trip him, sending Lev comically to the floor. 

That only seemed to make Lev more determined though. He started sneaking up behind Yaku and attempting to hug him from behind, and when that failed, he tried a sneakier approach, hugging someone else and then reaching his arm out to draw Yaku in as well, only to get his hand slapped away. 

It’s during one of their training camps when Lev snaps. 

They’re in the middle of a break when Lev turns to him and asks,  
“If we win the next match, can I hug you?” Yaku pauses, drink-bottle half-raised to his lips. 

“No, Lev.”

“Please!” He whines, slouching his upper body expressively. 

“No.”

“Just one hug.” His loud pleading attracts the attention of the rest of the team, who apparently hate Yaku and jumped in to defend Lev. 

“Come on Yaku, just give the kid a hug.” Kuroo says, to which he glares in response. 

“Do it! Do it!” Inuoka starts chanting. Yaku turns to Kenma, hoping to have at least him at his aid. Kenma simply shrugs. 

“If I have to suffer through it, so do you.” Yaku scoffs, taking a long, exasperated sip from his bottle. Lousy, annoying, good-for-nothing team!

“Fine.” He says. “Just one. But _only_ if we win.” Lev pumps his fist in victory and the rest of the team smiles, looking satisfied with themselves that they’ve convinced him. Yaku just rolls his eyes and walks away. 

They’re up against Fukurodani next, which is always an unpredictable matchup. With Fukurodani’s extreme attack power and Nekoma’s fine-tuned defensive abilities, it’s really anyone’s game. Unfortunately, luck is not on Yaku’s side today. Maybe it’s his imagination, or a crazy coincidence, or his suffering is an excellent motivator for the team, but his team seemed to be playing even more seriously than usual. 

Lev especially is much quieter than usual, holding an abnormally intense focus. The whole Nekoma Volleyball team seems to want this win, and Yaku wants to shoot himself in the foot. 

They win the first set 25 - 23, but they only gain momentum in the second. Before he knows it, they’re on set point, with Fukurodani behind on 21 points. Shit, they actually have a good chance to win. 

No, Yaku tells himself, the victors haven’t been decided yet. Fukurodani are strong and unpredictable, there was still a chance they could catch up and take the set, and then who knows who would win the third. It’s not like Yaku wants to lose, but… 

It’s Bokuto’s serve, and he sends the ball over fiercely. Yaku drops to his knees and receives it cleanly, his forearms stinging with the impact, and sends it over to Kenma, who sets it to Yamamoto. Yamamoto evades the blockers, but the spike is picked up by Komi, the other libero, and the ball sails down neatly over Akaashi’s head. 

“Bokuto-san!” he calls, and Bokuto starts his approach, leaping and swinging his arm down powerfully at the ball. It bounces off the top of the blockers hands and flies across the court, heading out of bounds. 

Yaku chases after it, dives, and barely manages to send it up before landing on his hands and sliding. 

“Lev! Direct!” He shouts. Lev runs, long arms swinging as he propels himself into the air and smacks the ball. Yaku watches, entranced as it flies over the net, narrowly missing the block, and lands in the other court. 

There’s a moment of silence, before the team erupts into cheers. Lev turns to him, green eyes sparkling and grinning widely. Yaku returns the smile, about to congratulate him on his spike when Lev opens his arms. 

Right. The bet. 

Suddenly, the whole team has their eyes on them, and a quick glance to the other side of the net shows Fukurodani watching curiously as well. Kuroo must have blabbed to Bokuto then. 

Idiot. 

Yaku sighs deeply, promising himself that it would be over quickly, and enthusiastically holds his arms out. Seeing his cooperation, Lev eagerly approaches, _bends down_ (Yaku is definitely going to kick his ass for that afterwards) and wraps his arms around him. 

The hug isn’t… awful, surprisingly. They’re both sweaty, and hot, and still catching their breath after the match, but it was kind of… comforting. Almost as if they were sharing the exhilaration of the match. The aching muscles, sweat and adrenaline, holding onto each other and this moment in time, basking in it. 

The way Lev had leaned down meant that Yaku’s face is resting against his shoulder, and Lev’s arms are wrapped around him firmly, but soft enough that he’s able to pull away easily if he wants to. He’s surprised by his consideration. Slowly, Yaku’s body untenses, and he relaxes into Lev’s shoulder, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist. 

A strange peace washes over him. This is… actually quite nice. Yaku rests his face in the crook of Lev’s neck and exhales contently. Lev’s shirt is damp from sweat, but he doesn’t smell bad. Quite the opposite actually. 

Lev smells fresh, like lime shampoo and laundry detergent, with a hint of cologne. He has a nice scent, the kind that’s unnoticeable unless you’re in very close proximity. Maybe that’s why everyone likes hugging him so much, Yaku wonders, but then his thoughts back-pedal and he doubts that anyone else would want to hug Lev purely on the way he smells. He feels a little dumb for even considering it. 

Lev pulls away, startling Yaku, and a very traitorous part of him is disappointed by the loss of contact. Lev straightens up and gives him a small smile which makes his stomach do a flip. Yaku is feeling jittery, he notices, and a little light headed.

“See Yaku, that wasn’t that bad, now was it?” Kuroo grins at him mischievously, and Yaku snaps out of his trance. 

“Whatever.” he says, and turns away, hoping that the team mistakes the redness of his face as exertion, and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy what's up. 
> 
> I've had this short story floating around my drive for about a week, and I wasn't really sure whether I wanted to post it. I really liked the concept, but it just felt too short, and I couldn't think of any satisfying ways to extend it at all. Eventually I decided that I might as well share it. I don't think it turned out badly, but it's definitely not my best fic so far. 
> 
> As always, any comments/criticism/advice is always appreciated, I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
